The Doc Family
The Doc Family, is a prestige and supernatural family whose family line has lived for centuries. The family contains of heroes and villains and most notably guardians, but not all the Doc's take this path. The Doc Family's main goal is to protect Earth from evil doers. Doc's posses magical capabilities and can transform into a Power Form unique to themselves. History When the human DocGod (God) became a God, he wanted his family to protect Earth in his absence. The other Gods agreed so and he told his sons in their dreams of their new goal. Some time after that DocGod realized that his sons weren't really capable yet to deal with the the task. He came up with the Power Form idea and wanted to bestow it on his sons. But in order for him to do this, he needed to travel back to Earth. DocGod created the Holy Platform and it's keys so he could travel from the God Realm to Earth. On Earth he encountered his sons and bestowed them with Power Forms and the knowledge of it, after he was given the God Cards which he rejected. After this the other Gods entered Earth but their Godly pressure almost destroyed Earth. DocGod used his powers to suck them and himself back to the God Realm but left the keys behind. 'Rise of The Council' DocGod's sons, now dubbed the Doc Council did what their father asked them to do. They lived their lives as heroes and tried to maintain peace in the world. According to the stories, at one point one member of their family caused great chaos which let the Council to create certain rules and laws and subsequent measures to prevent that from ever happening again. After their transcendence, they decided to only act whenever these rules were broken by their members. They never interfered directly with the actions of their family or did something directly to aid or help them. 'Dark Hand Entrapment' To Be Added 'Egyptian Rebel' To Be Added 'The Trial of Hank and Colin' For quite some time, the Council was aware of the existence of the Dagger of Life and it's dangerous powers. They were also aware of Noa's continued battle with Nazim who had killed Doctor Doc years ago. As Hank had used the Dagger of Life on himself in Doctor Doc's body to resurrect the deceased Doc, they violated the rules of the Doc Family. Therefore both Hank and Colin were summoned before the Council for a trial. During the trial Hank and Colin gave their statements on the matter while Noa, Jack, Rodney, Baron, Dalon and James also joined the trial. The Council asked questions and listened to their statements. In the end, they founded Colin not guilty as there was no evidence that he deliberately wanted to come back and it was all Hank's plan. Because of that, they found Hank guilty of violating the rules of the Doc Family and as a punishment he was stripped of any Doc privilege while his marriage with Noa was terminated. Just at that moment none other than DocGod himself appeared and overruled his sons judgement. Believing that Hank never meant for Colin to come back indefinitely and only wanted to help Noa fight Nazim, he saw his actions as sign of love for Noa. Although Caleb persisted that the rules should be followed and was furious for his father to interfere, DocGod didn't budge and maintained to follow through with his action. Before leaving though the told Noa that she had grown quite a lot and told her of her great destiny. He also told Hank to never do such thing again, leaving Hank rather scared and frightened, before returning to his place. Goals The Doc Family has multiple goals. The main goal is to protect the Earth against evil threats and maintain peace in the world. Another prime guideline of the family is to protect magic, knowledge, life and power. Therefore they aim to protect these concepts from those that can use them for their own benefit, and to safeguard others from it. Another one of the Doc's goal is to protect missing, hidden and lost treasures of the world. Most of the Doc's turn out to be treasure hunters, archaeologists and treasure guardians. They have to locate treasures, relocate them or place them in the Doc Realm if they deem it necessary. Another goal is the Doc have to make sure that the bloodline will be continued. They have to make sure that they have an offspring who can have an offspring. As such, the Doc's have to protect the last person who is capable of maintaining the bloodline. Other people can also be assigned to protect the bloodline, like Maker, Schepper, Creator and DiamondLord. The person that is able to maintain the bloodline currently is Noa Doc. Information Any member of the Doc Family, whether relating to them in blood or in marriage, are referred to as a "Doc". A Doc is the offspring of The Doc Family is they are conceived by a Doc parent and a Non-Doc parent, like Noa who was born by Colin Doc, a member from the Doc Family, and Catherine Doc, a Non-Doc. Furthermore, a Doc is someone who has natural access to a Power Form and whose DNA stems from one of the members of the Doc Council and thus DocGod (God). A Doc has the power to access the powerful force known as the Doc-Up. Not every Doc has natural access to the Doc-Up and has to be learned by a Doc who has learned to summon it. Hank was the first Non-Doc confirmed to harness this unique force through ridiculous training. A Non-Doc is an "outsider" who is married to a Doc, like Catherine or Hank. Traditionally, these Non-Doc's don't have the privilege of a Power Form nor have access to the Doc-Up. Coincidentally the aforementioned Non-Doc's have individually received a Power Form. While Hank gained one after stepping on the DocSoul, Catherine's Power Form origin remains unknown. Despite that, regular Non-Doc's still have to follow the rules of the Doc's but they also gain special privileges and access to their immense knowledge and resources. The Doc Council are the ones who maintain and uphold the Doc laws and rules. When a Doc breaks one of those laws, the Doc Council puts him/her on trial and listens to their plea and defense on why they did what they did. When all the four members find the defendant guilty in accordance with the rules, he/she in most cases will be stripped from his/her Power Form and all the Doc privileges. Additional verdicts can also be used, depending on the actions and consequences of the Doc. Their word is final and cannot be overruled except by their father. Known Members *DocGod (1st generation); **'Caleb', Thaddeus, Amnon and Gideon A.K.A: The Doc Council. (2nd generation); ***H.G. Doc; ****Rodney Doc; *****James Doc; ******Colin Doc; ******Catherine Doc (spouse); *******Noa Doc; *******Hank Doc (spouse); ******Baron Doc; ******Alex Doc; *****Dalon Doc; ******Unnamed son; *****2 other unnamed brothers. Doc Family Power Forms Every Doc gains a Power Form when they reach their 10th birthday. This is a list of known Doc members and their known Power Forms: *Alex Doc - Rat; *Baron Doc - KnightLord; *Catherine Doc - FireRider; *Colin Doc - Pharaoh; *Dalon Doc - RocketWarrior; *DocGod - DocGod; *Hank Doc - Telicis; *James Doc - OldDrox; *Noa Doc - Celestial; *Rodney Doc - Unknown. Laws and Rules The Doc Council has set up numerous rules and laws that the entire family must abide by. With most being seen as guidelines the family must follow if they become an active member of the family. Any law, guideline, law that is broken by a member of the family will be subjected by the Council who will take appropriate actions and find a correct verdict. What is considered the number one rule of the family is that no Doc family member can live another life e.a. resurrection, extend it via unnatural means or live beyond their natural age. Meaning that when they die, they are not allowed to come back to life and that their death is permanent. They can however choose to come back to Earth on their birthday for only 24 hours to visit family members as a spirit. When a Doc returns to life, they have to appear in Doc Court. The Council decides the punishment for the Doc in question. Living beyond their natural lifespan is also condemned, though due to their heritage they live longer and are more physical fit than the average human. Because one of the Doc's goals is to protect secured "treasures", a Doc is forbidden to destroy clues that can find treasures. Even for treasures that are re-located. As they always have to leave one clue behind for other family members to relocate the item(s) in question again when needed. When a Doc destroys a clue leading to a treasure or something else valuable, they are punished for their crime. The Doc's are generally forbidden to kill other humans as well as members of their own family. The Council however have in the past accepted it when a Doc killed someone else, primarily when used in self-defense. There have also been instances where death was caused (in)directly by the other person themselves in the presence of a Doc. The Council themselves have admitted this is one of the rules positioned in a "grey area" of moral questioning and should be thoroughly investigated. Even if said death was unjustified, the Council has omitted themselves from "correcting" it, instead punishing the killer. A Doc cannot also let a human directly get killed by their actions if they either hold precious information or know something important that is important to the Doc Family. Due to this, these people, if dangerous, are contained or imprisoned one way or another. A Doc is forbidden to commit genocide of any living and nonliving species on Earth. A Doc cannot steal something of value that belongs to the Doc Family and either destroy it, keep it for personal reasons/intentions or give it to an adversary or outsider of the Doc Family. A Doc cannot also destroy something important that belongs to the Doc Family. A Doc can also not reveal secret or precious information to outsiders as well as the public. These secrets include the revelation of the existence of the Gods as it potentially disturbs, disrespects of disrupts any other form of religion or believes. Or even the revelation of life beyond death and to live longer than humanly possible. Though the existence of magic, while questionable, is usually indirectly confirmed whenever in presence of bystanders. A Doc is also forbidden to start any sort of war with a group of people that may cause irreversible casualties. A Doc can also not side with any group and has to maintain a neutral position. The Doc is allowed to do anything in their power to stop the war, as long as it doesn't interfere with any other law or rule. 'Death' In the event that a Doc died from natural causes, their spirit will leave their body and transcends to the Spirit Realm. After their spirit leaves the body, the body will slowly disintegrate into nothingness becoming one with the wind. However, when a Doc is killed, murdered or otherwise dies by the hand of another being that being becomes cursed. Although the spirit will transcend too the Spirit Realm, the body will remain persevered and will remain that way until the "murderer" touches the body. The curse prevents the "murderer" from dying by conventional means, as well as preventing their body from aging at all. The only way to break this curse, and to destroy the body of the Doc, the murderer must come in contact with that body. As punishment, the murderer is not killed but rather gets completely destroyed from existence instead. Achievements This is a list of achievements that a Doc can obtain in his (after)life. A Doc can have multiple titles and is subjected to one title: *Legendary: A Doc with this title is considered to be legendary. A Doc with this title can have: **stopped an outgoing and brutal war; **discovered a long lost artifact; **defeated a powerful villain who has thwarted Doc's in history; **defeated many opponents in human form with ease all by his or herself; **an extremely powerful Power Form and having never have lost an official battle. *Guardian: A Doc with this title is considered to be a guardian. This means that a Doc has gone to dangerous proportions to protect certain artifacts and treasures. A Doc has this title as long as the treasure he earned the title from is not found. *Discoverer: A Doc with this title has found or invented something that drastically changed the world. This applies for technological and environmental means. It could also mean that they found something of great importance. *Exceedingly: A Non-Doc with this title gained, obtained or received something that only a true blood Doc can have. Only a Non-Doc can obtain this title. Known Doc's with Achievements This is a list of known Doc's and their achievements: *Noa Doc: **Legendary: Noa defeated her father in battle, earning the DocSoul. She stopped Evil Maker when he wanted to stay evil permanently. She also obtained DocGod (PowerForm) from the God himself. *Colin Doc: **Legendary: Colin was named the Greatest Warrior of all time. He defeated many powerful opponents and found many long lost artifacts. **Discoverer: Colin was the first who found one of the nine Diamonds of DiamondLord. *James Doc: **Legendary: James stopped the Apocalypse from happening thirty years ago. **Discoverer: James discovered the other two The Fire Wands that were hidden for centuries. *Dalon Doc: **Guardian: Dalon sacrificed himself so Noa Doc would not be killed. *Rodney Doc: **Legendary: Rodney defeated many supernatural opponents and most notably Lord Vampyre without his Power Form. **Discoverer: Rodney discovered the six moonstones that were believed to be gone. *Baron Doc: **Discoverer: Baron created the Diamond Wand that keeps the power of the Green Diamond in check. He also created the Talismans. *Catherine Doc: **Exceedingly: Catherine was the first Non-Doc who gained a Power Form. *Hank Doc: **Exceedingly: Hank was the first Non-Doc who was able to successfully summoned Doc-Up. Family Tree Trivia *The Doc Family has the longest, most honorable bloodline in the universe. Category:Doc Family Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Concepts